Konoha high: School for the gifted
by MmmarzSakura
Summary: Konoha High is a school for the gifted, something Sakura does not know when she moves their of her parent's will. Will she find love? Why is everybody so strange? Super powers in the real world? SakuxMulti.I suck at summaries. Konoha High pairings. Love


"My last request is that, Sakura is to attend Konoha High" the lawyer read out loud.

"W-what?" I ask trembling. Wait. So I come home two weeks after my parent's accident in which they died and on their will is for me to attend a school that I have never heard about to a place that is nowhere near where I am and live on campus. My desolation stops for a second and I can fell anger burning inside my hands. Why do I have to leave? Why?

"And because you are only 16, you will have to fulfil all wishes they have.

'Okay" I sigh sinking into my chair.

I turn to leave when I hear him speak "One more thing. You have to leave _tonight"_

Burn.

"It'd be best to say your goodbyes"

I stop for a second to think. There is not one person to say goodbye to. As bad as it may sound it's true.

I rush back to the white double story town house, we had. I run to my bedroom. Grab my money stash, teddy bear and clothes. Shit. I almost forgot my laptop and my ipod. Wow. I must really be freaking out.

I look for something to change into.

I am such a boy. I only have tracksuits and baggy jumpers. Just the way I like it, I grab a red jumper and khaki shorts and put them on. Meh. I'm not going anywhere.

As I close the door to the house and climb into the cab the lawyer called I can't but shed a tear.

Home sweet home. That's when it started raining. Which was really dramatic so I decided to grab my ipod because it was kinda annoying and then Airplanes by B.O.B came on and I rested my head against the frosty cab window.

_Can we pretend that Airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _

"Excuse me Miss, we're here"

I jolt awake. I unbuckle my seat belt and get up groggily.

"Ugh" I say to myself, I'm 'Here'. Wherever that is.

I look outside of the cab to see, a town but I can't spot a school.

A man with a scar across his nose and face. Tan body and dark brown hair tied up.

"Hello. Iruka sensei" he says giving his hand out which I shake half heartedly.

He grabs my stuff out of the boot and carries it with him, signalling me to follow. He takes me through a beautiful town the air bright and the smell of food around each corner.

"Uh. Iruka...Sensei. Where is the actual school"  
>"Hmm?" He says. "Oh of course" and he takes me over this huge hill.<p>

I wonder if he's mentally okay. I mean with the scar and all he's kinda creepy.

We arrive at a tall gate. He knocks three times pauses knocks another five then put's his hand across his heart while he hums in a rhythm.

Uh okay... weird.

Iruka. Code: 599 he says and then the gate swings open and I gasp. If I thought the last town well place.. or whatever was beautiful then this is like awesome. I gasp and he grins knowingly before taking me to a large building. It looks like apartments and I wonder about the school.

"Uh so where exactly is the school" I ask.

"Huh?" he says confused. "This place is the school"

**So that was short and all that BS. But Im tired. Kay**

There was something inside his words that lifted my spirits. I can't exactly explain it but it felt like I had been lifted of something and the bags under my eyes had disappeared, I can't say it was magic but it helped.

He looked at me dazed and I pulled my hoodie up covering my face.  
>"Uh. Here's your schedule, dorm house key and map to the area. In the folder I have is your 'code', do not show this to anyone." He sighed before waving me a goodbye and disappearing into the village.<p>

I sigh and look around. There was something about this village something, quite peaceful yet it made my heart want to race.

I walk into the block of apartment type building and realise that they are the dorm houses. Okay, dorm house one, dorm house two and dorm house three for the girls side. The boys were separated from the girls by a thick wall, but I was pretty sure that anybody could jump it if they tried.

Okay dorm house three here we go; I open the door with my key before opening the door to reveal a small room with a staircase leading to the top. A lounge room on the left which looked like it had been through a lot, but it had some nice furniture; a large flat screen, CD player, desk, bookshelf and a couch that could seat about eight people. The kitchen however smelt like cookies and brownies and had an amazing floral pattern on the walls. I walk towards the room; I'm supposed to be sharing with a girl by the name of... I reach towards my schedule and check. Ino Yamanaka. I walk into the room and well... I can smell perfume and purple and pink colours that match the bed and the wall on everything towards one side of the room. Posters of bands and a picture of a girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes surround one side of the room. The other room however is painted a light red with a bed that is built in as a window, okay so the bed has pillows and cushions, it's sort of a sofa bed but the bed is like part of the window sill. Protective and secure. I guess that's my bed then. I sigh and dump my bags on the bed before my gaze lands on a door and that door leads to a closet, a wardrobe, okay a humongous wardrobe. I look at the garments and notice Ino's passion for fashion before opening the door to the bathroom, Ino and I must share. It, like the rest of the room is like Ino's taste of interior decor. I look in the mirror and notice my appearance, I slowly take of the hoodie, and well I look different, my hair's longer, and I look graceful, youthful even the green orbs, I have for eyes are stunning and I no longer look like the girl I left as. The only thing ruining the appearance is my clothes. I sigh again and then hear muffled voices downstairs. I walk outside the room and creep down the stairs, I don't know why but my instincts are telling me to. As I draw closer I can smell the smell of brownies but it isn't the brownies before, it's BURNING! I rush into the kitchen and see four girls huddled around a single stove.

"T-Ten-Ten chan, I d-don't think that that's—a good idea"

"Relax, I've seen it in movies. They just grab a cloth and put it out"

"Er Ten-Ten" said a voice it sounded intelligent coming from a girl with sandy blonde hair pulled into four parts.

Without considering their protests the girl with dark brown hair in two buns and semi tanned skin decided to give it a try, the result; not good.  
>"AHHHHH" they all screamed.<p>

I out of my startled gaze decide to run over and help. I grab the brownie tray and stuff it in the sink, turn the water tap running and watch as the flame disappear from the tray and the cloth. I sigh sinking next to the girl with buns. We're all overwhelmed with the disaster that we shut up until the girl with the pale violet eyes turns to me "H-hey y-you must b-b-b-be" she closes her eyes for a moment and I wonder if she's still overwhelmed.

"THE NEW GIRL" yells the girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'm Ino" she says smiling at me.

"H-Hinata" says the girl with pale violet eyes.

"Ten-Ten" the girl with her hair in buns says.

"And I'm Temari" the girl with the sandy blonde hair concludes.

"We would have brownies for you" she says

"But as you can see" Ten-Ten interrupts.

The three glare at Ino.

"Hold on this is Ten-Ten's fault" she states in a matter-of-fact like voice.

"Well she wasn't the one who was supposed to be looking after the brownies for FIVE MINUTES. FIVE FREAKING MINUTES" Temari shouts.

"Oh so now you're going to try and tell me what to do. Here she goes again" Ino states.

"Guys let's not fight", says Hinata in a small voice.

"Well here goes Hina-chan talking. You were just standing there while I put the fire out. I mean just stuttering for like 30 seconds. Jeez"

"Guys it doesn't matter really, We don't need brownies" I say trying to help.  
>They turn their heads toward me.<p>

"Uhm. I mean I didn't get to introduce myself to your properly" I pipe up.

"Oh of course" Ino says her palm to her forehead and they all look at me expectantly.

"Oh well, I'm Sakura Haruno. My parent's recently died in a car accident and the wills of both of them are for me to enrol at Konoha academy. I sigh clearly, frustrated.

They gave me looks of sympathy and I gave them a small smile. I hated when people felt pity for me. I guess it was pride. I just got all embarrassed.

"I like reading, I'm usually an straight A student, I can beat the shit out of someone if they try to mess with me, my favourite colours red and my birthday is on the 28th of March."

I made the attempt to make them feel less pitiful for me. I guess it worked as Temari got up and made a hand signal to follow her. We reached her room and she pulled open the door, it was full of band posters and pictures of family.

She reached onto the top of her large wardrobe and pulled down a book.

The book was huge, like a scrapbook, decorated as if a diary. The girls all hovered around her, wide eyed.

"Temari, are you sure" Ino said slightly taken aback.

She just nodded and handed me the book.

"This" she said gazing at the book, "Is THE BOOK" She said emphasizing the word 'book'

"Uh thanks" I said my brows furrowed in confusion.

'What was so good about the book?'

Ten-Ten smiled and Hinata bit her lip as if thinking of something to say.

"This book isn't just any old book" Ino said.

"It i-is" Hinata continued.

"The book of all guides to"

"Guys" Ino said rather dreamily  
>"People" Temari muttered<p>

"Secrets" Hinata stuttered.

"Fights" Ten-Ten shouted a mischievous grin on her face.

"And most of all... High school" All four of them said aloud.

"So just read the book. It has information on people, fights, who to avoid and everything. You catch my drift" Ten-Ten said giving me a sly grin.

"Even us" Ino said

"The book is a secret, you cannot tell anyone about the book alright"

'Wow are they serious' I said puzzled in thought.

"Okay so go, Read the wonders of the world book" She says slightly amused.

"And be ready at 6:00 tonight its 11;00 so you have time but we need to do a little shopping" she added.

I sighed. This was going to be a _long day_.

Once I reached my sofa bed, I opened the book.

'_The Book' _it read.

_Contents _

_People on file (facts)_

_High school teachers guide_

_Excuses_

_Talking to guys_

_Makeover time_

_Beating the shit out of people_

_Map of the school (Hangouts)_

_Photo time (stick your photo in)_

"Hmm" she said

'Let's see the people here."

Okay first up.

**Akamaru.**  
>Technically Akamaru isn't human. He's a dog. His master is Kiba and like his master his is very proud and generally a happy dog. He was found in the forest by Kiba, when found Akamaru was on the verge of death. Akamaru and Kiba are inseparable.<p>

**Chōji**

Chōji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his father Chōza and his teacher Asuma.

He is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big boned", "chubby"). However, he does not hide his love for food and his near constant hunger is also an annoyance to his team-mates, as eating often comes before other necessities such as stealth and teamwork. Food can also make him over-react about silly things, such as who gets the last piece of meat, or when Akamaru tried to take his food, and he refuses to let anyone else eat the last chip in the bag.[6] Chōji also tends to eat a lot when he is angry. Since Part II of the series however, his eating habits are more controlled and it no longer interferes with his duties as a shinobi.

Chōji has a long-standing friendship with Shikamaru. The two have complete trust in each other, with Shikamaru being one of the few people to look past Chōji's lack of athleticism, and see that he had a kind heart; recognizing Chōji's true strength. Because of this, Chōji has unconditional faith and loyalty to Shikamaru.

'Sound cute. (:' I thought.

**Deidara. **

Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, Deidara was very hot-headed and often tended to overreact to certain things. Something of a sadistic arsonist rather, he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his sentences with nasal-like grunts (...うん, _...un_), roughly translated as "yeah" or "hm". The latter of which is used in the VIZ version.

Deidara referred to his explosive ninjutsu as art, believing each bomb he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as superflat (referring to certain types of art), and claimed pop (another art style) is dead. One of Deidara's catchphrases, "Art is an Explosion!" (芸術は爆発だ, _Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da_), was originally coined by famous Japanese abstract artist Tarō Okamoto (several of Deidara's explosives have resembled Okamoto's works too). Deidara was very proud of his art, to the point that he was simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it. This would at times cause him to abandon strategy in favour of tactics that let him show off his work. He was able to recognize stronger opponents such as Itachi, although he felt Itachi's Sharingan was not artistic and despised him for it. This led Deidara to hate Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, as well, due to them bearing the same eyes and Sasuke also insulted the art with his own Sharingan.

'Er okay serial arsonist? Shouldn't he be like in juvenile?'

**Gaara. **

Gaara is a 'cute' redhead that moved from a place called 'Suna' to here. He has lived a hard life and has a symbol 'tattoo' on his forehead the symbol, of love. It symbols that he is to only love himself. The tattoo was not something that he personally decided but was forced upon him in mysterious circumstances. He is troubled and seeking the love he never got. A sad and tragic tale, I myself Ino have tried to get into that love but have been blocked out. Ino! Don't hit on my brother in the 'book' was written in a large messy scrawl.

'Awkward.'

**Hidan. **

The loud mouthed 'popular guy' of highschool. He is one of the Akatsuki ( The guys that rule the school)

His phrases are the following:

"Yo bitch"

"Fuck off fag"

"Asshole"

"Mutherfucke-"

And many others.

**Hinata. **

Hinata is a shy and lovely girl in the world of highschool. She often stutters and is known to like a certain someone. Heiress of the Hyuuga corp.

**Ino**

Ino Yamanaka is a popular and well known girl in the high school world. Cheerleader and school secretary she plays a vital role in the 'school process'. She is known to be a bit of a flirt and she also is a bit err well "Blonde"

**Itachi Uchiha. **

A major rich Konoha playboy who is not only skilled but smart. A smart choice and he is the leader of the Akatsuki and the School. You're lucky if he even looks at you. Older brother and heir to Uchiha inc. Parents are deceased.

'And so I went through them. My eyes strained and I had to get ready for the dinner the girls had for me. (**A.N**/ I couldn't be bothered filling them all out. Review if you want me to. Okay :P)

I looked inside my new closet. These weren't my clothes.

"Uh, Guys do you know where my clothes are" I shouted.

I could hear muttering downstairs and suddenly Ino was at the doorway grinning mischievously "Oh. Me and the girls just gave it a... makeover" she said stifling a laugh.

"We had nothing to do with it" I heard Ten-Ten yell from down stairs.

"Ino.." I said controlling my anger.  
>"I'm going to kill you" I lunged at her and she lunged back.<p>

"I did you... a favour."

Heheheeh. A favour. Nice excuse Ino.

"Forehead calm down"

I looked shocked at her name calling so I decided to make my own.

"Ino-pig" I retorted.

She looked at me with anger but it faded when I felt someone behind me. Too late- they blindfolded me and strapped me to a chair before I could escape.

"HELPPPPP!" I screamed

"Relax forehead" Ino said standing in front of me I presume.

"We just want to make some adjustments. We're not going shopping tonight. We're going to dinner. With a couple of guys from the school. We think you should 'mingle' she added before I heard someone's footsteps.

Someone gagged me while I heard a boy say "I would ask what you were doing, but then I'd regret it." His voice had the tone of boredom and she tried to kick and scream and ask him for help but then she would just gag me again.

I struggled some more gnashing, kicking and clawing to get my way out of the chair.

"I-I'm very sorry Sakura-chan" she sighed "I hope you don't hate me. They just really wanted to give you a m-m-makeover."

A MAKEOVER?

"See it's not that ba-"

I kicked furiously, rocking the chair up and down.

"NOOO! NOOO! LET ME GO!" my cries were once again muffled by the towel they gagged me with.

"Okay Temari has hair, I have the outfit pick, Ten-Ten has shoes and Hinata has waxing and the plucking'

Hinata made a face to complain but she was to shy to protest.

They all flittered around me like they were in the army or something.

"Wardrobe change" she said

I got up and tried to escape but she saw it coming, she tripped me and literally dragged me to the bathroom to change. She locked the door on me and then shouted "Change"

I had given up running away. Wherever I went, they would find me and besides, every girls likes a little pampering every once in a while. She passed me a red dress and I put it on hastily. I exited the changing room. I didn't need to look in the mirror. I could just see their faces and that look was... Whoa.

"I've created it" Ino said happy tears in her eyes.

"Now hurry up and get changed so we can do hair and make-up and then work on the outfit.

Temari headed towards me with a grin. Behind her back; straightner, curling iron, blow dryer, comb and various hair products in her hands. She shoved me into a chair while she proceeded to 'work her magic' or so she called it.  
>"Hmm. Hair products or No hair products" She weighed her options in her hands before she said "I think no hair products it will make your hair look more unnatural"<p>

I opened my mouth to protest but she started with the straightner, then moving on to the curler.

"So honey, learn about anyone from the book"

"Oh yeah. A lot actually"

"Like anybody"

"I can't judge if I haven't met them"

"Oh." She smiled and then added "It's funny. I swear my brother Gaara mentioned that once"

Oh Really?

"You know, he doesn't have a girlfriend"

Oh shit. Of all times, Temari was trying to set me up with her _brother_.

"Oh really that's nice. I mean not got" I said a little awkwardly.

She seemed to sense my awkwardness.

"Okay" she said and I wasn't sure if she was serious or just another joke with her.

"Okay hairs done. She looks... well let's not tell her now, we'll make her wait. Hina-chan"

She shouted to the other girls.

Just as I was about to walk towards the mirror she said "Uh-Uh" she waved her finger at me and giggled.

Hinata stood there and walked over to me with her make-up bag. Wow a whole bag devoted to make-up.

"Close your eyes, Sakura" she said and bent down. Applying eyelash to my eyelids. It tickled and it felt nice. Before I knew it, it was over.

She looked flushed at her work as I heard Temari whisper "Good job" to her.

Ino walked over to me.

She handed me a beautiful red dress and then urged me to go put it on.

"Go on" Ino's excitement was magnified once I put it on.

She blindfolded me and I felt Ten-Ten shoving my feet into the shoes. Luckily as I think Ten-Ten had sensed that I didn't do well with high heels back at my old school.

They leaded me over to a mirror the blindfold still on but I could hear them whispering and giggling so I assumed it was one.

With a wisp of a hand movement the blindfold was removed. I stared startled for a moment as I looked at myself in the mirror.

The red tiered, ruffle designed dress looked stunning on her. The dress brought out her curves and showed off her creamy legs. Her figure was showing but not too much. Her make-up was done and it made her eyes look dazzling and they shimmered in the light. It would look even better in moonlight. Her hair was long and silky with the bottom curled while the top fringe was straightened. The shoes were a simple but elegant gold ballet flat pair and they fit perfectly. In other words; Hot. Hot. Hot.

"Those boys" Ino said trying to hold her excitement "Are going to die"

"Y-Yeah" Hinata added quietly.

Temari smirked while Ten-Ten said "Uh guys, as much as this moment is all sweet and that, we have like 15 minutes to get to the restaurant and we're not dressed".

**Normal POV. **

The sweet moment ended and the girls frantically zig zagged across the room, all crashing into the door. Sakura opened it for them while they rubbed their heads sourly.

**15 minutes and 23 swear words later. **

The girls bundled into the car, which thankfully Hinata had one seeing as she was one rich gal. Hinata didn't drive fast which is why at one point Temari told Hinata to stop the car and sit in the passenger's seat so that Temari could drive. The girls glanced at each other nervously as Temari's foot stepped on the break. Two words. Oh. Shit.

**2 minutes after and one hell of a ride later. **

A tall boy with spiky blond hair and baby blue eyes waved at the car as they pulled in. Grinning idiotically and jogging over to the car. A boy with brown hair just as spiky and a small dog alongside him joined him. They stepped outside of the car one by one; Temari than Ino, followed by Ten-Ten, Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto frowned in confusion as he saw another person exit the car but when he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks; she was hot. Kiba stopped to but checked her out and winked mischievously before joining her side.

"So... the name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." He smiled at her before looking at her "What's your name"

"S—" Sakura's answer was muffled by a manicured hand.

She pulled her behind a tree.  
>"Do not tell him your name"<p>

"Why not" she asked puzzled.

"It's a game" she said giving her a serious look.

"We know their dying to know more about you which is why you give no detailed answers about yourself or anything you like. So not any sign at all kay?"

Ten-Ten appeared and looked at Ino "Hand over the cash"

She blinked innocently at Sakura before handing her a twenty dollar bill.

Sakura looked confused than she sighed as she said "You're placing bets?"

They looked at her innocently before running off with a short excuse of "Gotta go"

Kiba saw her and decided to pursue her once again.  
>"My name is not of anyone's concern for the moment now"<p>

He frowned.

'I am so going to kill Ino' he thought as his frown turned in to another smile.

"So what school are you going to?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"That is not relevant at the moment"

His jaw clenched but he managed to keep the smile.

"So do you..." his voice trailed off and he smirked at her in a playful way "have a boyfriend?"

Uh shit she thought. Is he... _flirting _with me? Okay Sakura she thought. What would Ino do? Ino would flirt back. Oh god here goes.

"That's a secret" she said moving closer to him.

A faint blush on his cheeks the look in his eyes dared her to move closer.

He wanted to touch her so badly, just to hold her hand or play with a strand of her hair.

She moved even closer and than just walked away a walk in which she tossed her hair and walked with her sexy curves swaying,

_This girl was one in a million _he thought as he watched her walk. He grinned sheepishly before following her. That was _some girl. _

**END CHAPTER. Sorry for some of the sucky ending. **

Sakura walked into the restaurant; it was a beautiful restaurant that sold ramen and sushi. Everywhere she looked she saw red and yellow colours.

'That must be the theme' she pondered when she saw Ten-Ten waving her over to a large table.

The table held a mixture of boys and girls she knew from the 'book'.

She took her seat and smiled sweetly while the boys just stared.

**Boys POV. **

_The girl had pink bubblegum hair and dazzling eyes to match it. Her skin was smooth and it matched the long silky hair she had. She smiled and it made all the boys melt. She smelt like love hearts and perfume whatever that smelt like... The dress she wore showed her curves and her lips were juicy and luscious, they were the type you'd want to kiss... There was one thing that was on their minds. What was her name?_

"Sakura" Ino giggled in delight "These are 'the boys'" she motioned towards them and began to name them

"Gaara" she said pointing to a sad but sexy looking redhead with the words 'Love' on his forehead. The boy nodded in approval.

"Itachi and Sasuke-kun" she pointed to two boys who looked alike. The same dark emotionless eyes, the same emotionless faces, the soft pale skin, and the dark hair and the onyx orbs they had for eyes were breathtaking. They were hot. "They're brothers" The older one had his hair in a ponytail _Itachi. _The younger one about my age had his hair in a sleek ponytail at the back and a smirk across his face as he looked at her.

"Your name, Miss?" he asked as he reached for her hand putting a gentle kiss onto it.

Sakura looked flushed but her flush turned into a glare as she thought this was his example of some sick high school joke he had. After all he was the 'King' of the school.

She pursed her lips and Ten-Ten stifled a laugh.

"She doesn't fall for your charm Itachi. Surprised?" Temari stated amused.

This caused Itachi to smirk more and Kiba sent him a glare from across the table.

"All the better" he replied.

**Sasuke's POV. **

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. The girl may be beautiful but she's ugly inside he thought. He watched as she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. Why was he even here? He never wanted to come. They had to practically kidnap him. They had their 'Itachi-kun' Why did they need him? He frowned before he heard Ino say "This is the other Uchiha" she then leaned over to the bubblegum haired girl and whispered-trying-to-let-sasuke-not-here-it-but-epic-failing-. "aka emo-kid that thinks he so hot and too hot for ino yanamaka." With that she turned back to the others as if she hadn't said anything.

**NORMAL POV. **

"Ino" they all looked at her.  
>"What' she said as she avoided their eyes with a I-have-no-idea-why-your-looking-at-me-even-when-I-clearly-do-so-i-will-try-to-look-annoyed face on.<p>

"Uh you know what guys" Ino said attempting a sad look on her face. "I won't even bother naming you guys. After all I've done." She said brushing a fake tear from her eye.

She then smiled politely before proceeding to half drag Sakura out the door.

"And for that. You will never see this girl again" (**A.N** Ino is joking she's just trying to make them more curious and win the bet so she can buy more shoes LOL)

"Ino wait" the boys said making a desperate last-chance to make her stay – with _the girl. _

Ino shook her head smiling evilly before she gathered the rest of the girls.

"How troublesome" Shika muttered.  
>"<em>Girls" <em>Kiba added. He was pretty damn upset by the look on his face.

Ten-Ten slapped Rock lee and Neji out of their trance while she joined Ino.

"Bye-bye boys" Temari added before running after them.

"Se-e-ya- around guys" Hinata added trying her best attempt at acting like the other girls.

_They're gone._

**(-) **

**Okay guys so thats the end of my first chapter. Please review. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Al:**__Desperate much?

Ari: Get lost Al.

Al: At least I'm not desperate.

Ari: For those who don't know. Al is the evil person inside of me, he came into my head after I joined so be warned AL IS EVIL.

Al: She's crazy guys.

Ari: Your so mean to me :'( *sob sob*

Okay so that was sort of OOC but owell.


End file.
